The Two That Loved - Part 1
by lazymeoo7
Summary: “They were the two that loved, loves, and will always love.” Harry is in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort and his supporters are getting stronger, and new villians rise, but it's all up to Harry and a boy to save the world. Please


Harry Potter And The Two That Loved

"They were the two that loved, loves, and will always love"

Author's Note:

It is suggested that you read "Harry Potter And Terror" Year 5, and "Harry Potter And The Prophecy of The Triangle" Year 6, before you read this. But this story can also be read alone. This is Year 7, and parts 5-10 will be put up in a few weeks. Please enjoy, and review.

Prologue - Awake In A New World

Harry lay awake in a bed, looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. It was painted blue like the sky, but then, it turned dark as the night. Bright, little lights appeared and lit up the dark sky. This happened ever night Harry went to bed, to this bed anyways. Harry was staying in a small apartment in the heart of the wizarding world in London. Harry got up, and went to the kitchen. He opened the door, and opened the fridge. He took out the bottle of orange juice and took a glass from the small cupboard on his right. He pored the orange juice in the glass slowly, gracefully with every drop, and he watched this sight. 

He opened the fridge once again and put back the bottle of orange juice. He returned to his glass and sat down at the small table in the center of the room. "Can't sleep Harry?"

"Yea," Harry replied to the man who sat down at the table.

"I know how you feel. I can't sleep either. I've been getting that a lot lately." The tall, skinny man said. This tall, skinny man was Alex, Jenna's older brother. Alex was living in London, and he invited Harry to live there as well during the summer. Alex was twenty years old. He worked in the animal shop called "The Wizard's Animal," a new store in the middle of Diagon Ally. He was the manager and made a decent living. During the summer, Harry worked in a local cafe called "The Biting Tea Cup." Harry worked at "The Biting Tea Cup" with Jenna. Jenna had spent her summer here for the second time because two years ago, her parents were killed by a man named Terror. In the middle of Harry's fifth year, Hermione nearly died in The New York Academy of Magic, the school where Jenna used to go to. Hermione waas blasted in an explosion which killed another student, Just a year ago, Harry and Ron had battled Terror and won, leaving Ron with a scar on his hand that told the future, for it was part of a prophecy, the prophecy of the triangle. On one corner, was a lightning bolt, which represented Harry. On another, a moon and a star, which was a copy of the scar Jenna had, which she had gotten on the same day Harry got his, the day Harry Potter defeated the dark lord. On the last corner, a Rose. Hermione got the rose scar when she was in an explosion that killed another student as well, Tom Griffin. Together, Jenna, Harry, Ron and Hermione fought Terror a second time. Terror had died.

"Well, good night, I hope." Harry went to his room and got into bed. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

"Good Morning Harry, get up. We don't want to be late for work." He opened his eyes to see a girl, no, a woman, named Jenna.

"Good Morning to you too." Harry said. "It's too early."

"Harry, it's ten o'clock."

"Yea, I know." He answered groggily.

"And you think that's early. Wait until tomorrow, you're going to have to get up at eight. Were are going to Ron's house for breakfast."

"Okay." He said while raising his head to hers. "I'll get dressed." He kissed her as she left the room. Harry threw on some cloths and his robe and went to the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Here," she said waving her wand, "have some pancakes."

Harry said "Accio fork" and a fork flew through the air and into his hand. He ate the pancakes quickly and said, "those pancakes are great."

"We better get going." Jenna said. "Bye Alex, we'll see you later."

"Bye," he said from the main room where he read the daily prophet.

Chapter 1 - Breakfast with the Gang

Harry awoke early that morning, well, he awoke early that morning when compared to the morning before. Harry went straight to the living room where he saw an owl, Pig, knocking crazily at the window.

"Calm down, Pig." He said as he untied the note from Pig's leg. He opened it up and read...

Dear Harry,

Please come for breakfast 

at 9 o'clock. I can't wait to

see you and Jenna. Bye.

Harry opened the window once again and let Pig zoom away. He went to the hallway and opened the second door to his left. He walked into the room and sat on the bed. "Jenna, wake up Jenna." He whispered in her ear.

Her mouth made a smile as she opened her eyes. "Someone's up early."

"Yea, I know. Ron wants us to come at nine." Harry told the young yawning woman.

"Okay, I'll be up in a second. Then I'll go wake up Alex." Jenna said. "Is everyone going to be there?"

"Yep, it should be... interesting." Harry remarked.

"Well, I'll go change." She got up and went to the bathroom. Harry got up and checked the paper. He looked on the last section, the Travel Section.

Miraculously, an hour later, everyone was up and ready to go. They were going by flew powder. Harry opened a large, blue translucent jar and took out a full hand of the powder. Harry gave Alex and Jenna some of the powder and replaced the jar.

Alex went first, and said, "The Burrow."

Next, Jenna went, first saying, "Ready?" She asked Harry who nodded back. And then she said, "The Burrow and she disappeared with a bright flash. 

Harry took his powder and threw it in the fire and said, "The Burrow," and he was whisked away.

****

A tall, skinny boy sat in the corner of his room. It was a large room, the walls and floor was made of stone, and a small fire place and a bed with a trunk next to it were the only things he had. In the corner, was a large, black velvet chair that the blond boy sat in. 

He stared into the fire thinking about his latest encounter. _Why do I have to go there again and again? Why do I listen to him again and again?_

Another voice in his head answered back, _Because he will kill you if you don't. You know how he's like, if you don't do what the dark lord bids, he'll kill you._

But I am not like that, I am not like him, like the dark lord.

Then why do you act like it? You go there, day after day, with your father, and you do what he bids. You could just stop, run away, and hide...

The blond boy thought about this, and he thought about it for awhile. _I can't stop, he'll kill me... but I have to wait... three more weeks... three more weeks..._

****

Harry was standing next to Jenna in a crowded room. "Hello everyone!" He said.

"Hi Harry! How are you?" One of the twins said.

"I hear your living with Jenna..." The other twin gave him a grin.

"Yea, and I am working." Harry said.

Jenna then said, "Everyone, this is Alex, my brother."

"Hello Alex," Mr. Weasley said. "So, what do you do for work?"

"I am currently working at the "The Wizard's Pet," the new store in Diagon Ally."

"Oh, I heard of that, are you experienced with, owls? My Errol hasn't been doing so well lately."

"Let me see, I think I may be able to help him." Alex offered.

In less than half an hour, Errol was feeling better, and everything had settled down. The twins were now telling Alex about their new joke shop, "The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." They had just opened up in Hogsmead and were planning on opening a new location in Diagon Ally due to their booming success.

  
Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the food disappeared from the kitchen and reappeared in the dinning room. During the summer, the Weasley's remodeled the dinning and the living room. The two rooms were now about twice the size as before, and now, stars, wands, and little portraits were zooming across the wallpaper.

"I like the wallpaper," Jenna commented, "especially the pictures zooming around."

"Why thank you, so have you been enjoying your summer?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Harry and I have had a great time." Jenna replied. "We are now working at 'The Biting Teacup."

"That's great." Everyone ate until their stomachs couldn't hold anymore. Harry and Ron played some quiditch in the backyard for an hour and they left by flew powder after enjoying a fun morning with the Weasley's.

  
Chapter 2 - Surprise

Harry and Jenna were sitting in the park, in Diagon Ally. Harry spoke first. "Jenna, I want to tell you something."

"What is it Harry" Jenna asked.

"Here, close your eyes." She closed her eyes and Harry waved his wand towards the ground. The dust started to move, it went into a spiral. The spiral got bigger and bigger until it was nearly a foot tall. It started to for a shape.

"Open your eyes Jenna." Harry said. Jenna opened her eyes and saw the dust figure, only it didn't look like dust, "It's the Eiffel Tower!"  


"You want to see it in person?"

"Oh Harry, yes!"  
  
"Well, that's good news, because we're going, tomorrow!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Thank you Harry!"

"We better get back to the house, I know how you women love to pack..."

****

Harry and Jenna were standing in the airport, a muggle place where muggle machines that fly are. "Can you believe what type of things muggles think up? It's amazing what they can do without magic."

"I know," Harry said. "They have... colorful imaginations."

"Let's go to the counter, I think thats where we 'check in'" Jenna said.

After checking in and going to the gate, they heard the announcement "All passengers going to Paris on flight 313 must board now."

"We better get in line Harry."

"Okay," Harry said "Let me just get another cheeseburger."  
  
"Oh Harry, they have peanuts and drinks on the plane, you'll be fine."

"Yea, lets get on this contraption." Harry suggested.

Harry and Jenna boarded the plane and found their seats. "This is going to be so fun..." Harry said to him self.

****

Meanwhile, a hundred miles away, a boy sat in his small room.

__

I can't live like this... I won't live like this...

****

Harry and Jenna got off the plane in a hurry, they got to a taxi and told the driver to go to the Eiffel Tower, where they would go to the "The Petit Cafe" a small cafe on near the north leg of the Eiffel Tower, and walk up to the wall at the very back of the cafe. Once the taxi slammed to a halt, Harry paid the man with muggle money.

Jenna and Harry walked to the "The Petit Cafe", and tapped the brick wall, Harry looked around and motioned Jenna to walk into the wall. She did and Harry followed Jenna. He looked around at "Sorcière's City."

"Oh Harry, this is beautiful!" Jenna turned to hug him.

  
Chapter 3 - Freedom and Dragons and Food... Oh my!

Jenna was in a dream... a long dream in Paris, and all she could think about was Harry... the boy that had saved the wizarding world. She loved him, and he loved her. They were the two that loved, loves, and will always loved. They were the perfect couple, and they didn't hide anything from each other. Their lives were entangled... and little did they know, they would be saved from the person they least expected. 

****

__

I have to get away... here's my chance... all I have to do is get over the wall...

The blond boy was heading to the wall that surrounded the dark mansion. He had been in his room for two days strait and he couldn't take it any more.

__

Once I'm over the wall, I'm free... I'm free... 

The boy leapt through the air and clung to the wall as if for dear life. He had one arm over the wall. He pulled his other arm over and lifted his body.

__

I'm free... I am free...

The boy ran to the road and went silently through the night, heading to the city.

****

Harry and Jenna walked through the colorfully lighted walkways of Sorcière's City. Jenna saw all these little shops that she couldn't wait to explore, but it was late and most of them were already closed for the day. Harry looked at his map and then looked at the street's name, "Vangoa Way." Vangoa was a famous French witch that founded Sorcière's City about five hundred years ago.

"Here we are." Harry said as they walked up to a large building that had an old castle look that reminded Jenna of Hogwarts. They walked in to see an elegant hall with dimly lit torches on the walls. At the end of the hall, a little man sat behind a desk.

"May I help you?" The small little man asked without looking. He was reading a wizard magasine, "The Wizard's Wand Magazine."

"I have a reservation for a room, it's under the name, Harry Potter." He said the last two words slowly.

Oh, yes of course, Mr. Potter. It's an honor having you here. Well, I'll take you to your room." He said hastily with an embarrassed look on his face. 

****

The boy reached London and went straight for Diagon Ally. He went towards the wizard bank, Gringotts. He went to the small goblin and soon he was zooming and zigzagging down the long tunnels that lie under London. After he got most of his money out of his own vault, he went to "The Biting Tea Cup" where it had said they had empty rooms for rent.

After going to the owner and asking for a room, the blond boy fell asleep right away, finally free...

****

Dear Ron,

Well, I know I haven't owled you lately, but it's been a fantastic summer for me. As you know, I've been staying at Jenna's brother's flat in London. I am writing this from Paris. Yea, that's right, Paris. After working for the summer, I surprised her with this trip. I hope your doing fine and Hermione's doing good as well.

Jenna and I will see you two at Kings Cross, the day we will be back. I hope everyone's doing well and say hello for me to the family.

- Harry

Harry rolled the letter up and tied it onto Hedwig. "Okay Hedwig, bring it to Ron." He said as the owl stretched it's wings.

Harry got up and went to Jenna. The room was a large, two bedroom room with a bathroom and a living room. Jenna was sitting on the couch, reading a wizard fashion magazine. "Harry, how do you think this would look on me?" Jenna asked while pointing at a blue dress.

"It's nice, but I think that in dark green would look a bit better. I just sent a letter to Ron." Harry replied. "Why don't we go and look at the shops?"

Jenna imediatly said "Yes." And before Harry knew it, they were racing down the stairs.

Chapter 4 - Running from the Devil

The boy sat in his new room at the "Biting Tea Cup." He had been there for a day now. Just yesterday, he ran away from home... from his father... from Voldemort, the devil. This boys name was Draco. And he was free...

****

The two walked into the store called, "Fashion Of Paris." Harry walked in and saw a every type of clothing he could imagine. He saw a pair of jeans, dark green ones, and he decided to try them on. Jenna, on the other hand, had at least ten items of clothing in her hand and headed to the trying room also. Within a few minuets, Harry was out, and about twenty minuets, Jenna followed. They paid, leaving Harry's wallet lighter.

The next store they went into was an old wizard artifacts store. Harry looked inside and saw strange objects that looked older than Dumbledore, objects that glowed, and objects that were disappearing for minuets at a time.

****

And he was free... He went down stairs, since his room was three floors up, and went to buy lunch. As he went outside, he saw Lucius, his father. He quickly thought what to do, and came up with an idea. He ran to his room, and packed up his things. He went to the fire place and threw some Floo Poder into the fire. 

Where could he go? He asked himself. The nearest wizard town was either Hogsmead or Paris, and Paris is much bigger. He said, Paris, and he was off.

****

Harry and Jenna were back at the hotel. Jenna was now changing and getting ready for dinner. Harry was taking her to a new restaurant called, "magique." Jenna opened the door to her room and Harry was stunned.

"Don't I look great?" She asked with a smile that Harry loved.

"Absolutely Beautiful." Harry responded. They walked to the restaurant which was only two blocks away. 

****

Draco arrived at a small pub in the heart of Sorcière's City. The pub was dark and crowded, and it looked like no one would ever want to be here. It was the perfect place to hide, so he went to the bartender and asked, "Do you know where I can find a place?"

The bartender then answered, "I think I have an extra room or two, how long are you planning on staying?"

Draco thought, _I need a room until the first of September, _"Four days."

"Okay, you can pay me the rent when you leave. What's your name?" He asked.

"Draco. Draco Lorfmayer." He responded. He didn't know where he made up the last name from, he just knew that he couldn't let his real name out everywhere.

He picked up his bags and followed the man down the stairs and he walked through the dusty, old hallway. The man opened a door and showed Draco in. "Here it is, if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you." The man stepped out the door and Draco sat on the bed. The room was small, but not too small. There was a small bed, a dark red chair, and a long, but not wide table. Draco unpacked his trunk and took out his homework that was assigned to him for over the summer holiday. He started to work on his Defense Against The Dark Arts essay. He wondered who was going to teach this year, then he thought, _I am going to need to pay attention this year..._ And he was right, he was right...

****

Harry was the happiest he had ever been, and little did he know, his fortune could change, and his life could change as well...

"They were the two that loved, loves, and will always love"

Author's Note:

  
Okay, I think this story is going to go very well. This one will most likely be my favorite now that I have a chance to write about Draco. He's not my favorite character, but I just know he has some good in him... I also feel that the romance is taking over the chapters, but don't worry, the next six parts will develop the plot and something major is going to happen, although I don't know what. You know something, I really like this font, well, back to the point... The next six or so parts will be up after Christmas I hope, so please look for them. I know it's hard work to write a little something about the story, but please, write it. I want to know what you guys think, and I want to know what you think is going to happen. Well, bye, and please review, and check out some of my other stories.


End file.
